Arial
Arial is a ten year old snow angel and is in the category of Elemental Angel, her type being ice. She was sent to Shadow's Refuge by angels under orders to eliminate Valentina, but was weakened upon arrival and fainted due to the sun and warm weather, something that was unfortunately overlooked by her superior. She is the fourth girl to join Max Harollson's harem. Appearance Arial has a fair complexion with long violet hair that goes down past her shoulders. Her eyes are light blue and her wings and their feathers are comprised of glossy, sharp blue ice. Her outfit consists of a white toga with a violet belt around her waist, and sandals with thin straps around her lower legs. When her powers are active, her hands are covered in razor sharp blue ice in the form of claws. Personality "She's the perfect weapon, a shining example of what elemental angels are capable of." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.11 From what little is currently known about her, Arial speaks in a dull tone and stares with a blank look. She comes across as emotionless and cold (no pun intended). However, when she accidentally kissed Max Harollson, she squeaked in embarrassment, suggesting that beneath her icy exterior is, perhaps, a normal girl with normal emotions. She is a skilled fighter and can be quite ruthless. According to the angels who dispatched her, Arial, despite being only 10 years old, is experienced in combat, having 84 kills under her belt; 3 of which were renegade angels. She's also capable of battling large crowds of enemies, which could explain why she is known as "The Snow Berserker." However, despite her powers and possible attitude, Arial is submissive to her superior angels, taught never to object and to always obey orders without question, even if such orders are harmful to her such as when she was asked to go assassinate Valentina in a warm climate on a warm summer day. She even shows respect to her elders who aren't angels, such as when VelRyan Avelrian spoke to her and how she always formally and politely addressed him as 'Sir' when speaking to him. Abilities Cryokinesis - Being an elemental angel, Arial has control over ice, frost, and snow. However, when in contact with the sun or warm environments, Arial is considerably weakened to the point where her ice claws melt and she becomes physically fatigued. Strength - Just as all angels appear to be, Arial is ridiculously strong, at least when not weakened by heat. Upon her arrival to Shadow's Refuge she landed with great force that required multiple spell casters to create barriers so as to hold off the shockwave from decimating the sanctuary. Life Vision - Like wardens of the dead, Arial appears to have the ability to detect lifespans and/or death dates of individuals, and thus know if anyone's lived beyond their predestined time of death. When she arrived at Shadow's Refuge, Arial looked at Lelu and Grace and, growling, made an attempt to reach them and very likely kill them, as both girls escaped their deaths back in S.1 - Act X. Relationships Harem Status "Face of stone, soul of ice, this angel will bring emotionless wrath, that and your certain demise." — Poem by Alexander Gordon ... Trivia Arial's name is Hebrew, and means "lion of God." Arial's character and appearance is brought into Chronicles of Eden from a fanfiction the author has written for Rosario+Vampire, "Rosario Vampire: Brightest Darkness". Her character is so similar by design and personality, it raises the question if her friendship with Complica, another character from the fanfiction who was brought into the book series, will also come to pass. Quotes (after kissing Max) "No... now... I'm... even... hotter..." ~S.2, Act II, Ch.11 Category:Characters Category:Snow Angel